


A DOUBLE, WELCOME RETURN

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Call for help, F/M, Rebirth, Robot/Human Relationships, True Love, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Tyrrell Duckard, Lyla Lay Duck's droid brother (married to Duck Avenger, aka Donald Duck) returns to the 23rd century with no more evil feelings, ready to meet "again" Lyla and PK's new family ...But suddenly the sisters Ducklair, Korinna and Juniper (now allies of the superhero) arrive from the planet Corona to ask for important help ... Tyrrell is fascinated in particular by the older of the two, Korinna ...
Relationships: Lyla Lay/Paperinik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. A double and unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> Among the characters whose character has been changed, I prefer Tyrrell as a good-natured droid, like his sister Lyla ... but he too needs to find his place, and as it happens the one who had opposed him in the past helps him, ie Paperinik, at the suggestion of his wife ... and also Korinna Ducklair I prefer as a "good" in feelings ...

"Where are you taking me, Nik?" his wife Lyla asked him.  
"You keep your eyes closed, love, it is close ..." the masked superhero answered as he led her by the hand towards an isolated place.  
Since they got married, Pikappa had done nothing but fill the life of his sweet droid wife, the only one worth living for, and between one adventure and another, the adoption of two ducklings (a little girl named Raven and a boy named Tyler) and the help given during her interviews, the couple had increasingly deepened their relationship, loving each other more and more and showing a never-before-seen unity between a sentient duck and a droid , but thanks to which he had given way to a long series of unions between humans and robots, which paradoxically had managed to show similar feelings to humans themselves, between engagements and marriages.  
"Here we are! You'll like the surprise, love ... ”Nik told her enthusiastically. "Now you can open your eyes ..." he ordered her.  
It was almost a faint when Lyla Lay Duck opened her irises, and yes she was a droid! Because she would never have guessed who she was in front of ...  
"Ty ... Ty ... Tyrell? ... is ... is it really you?" she said stammering.  
In front of her was her old brother Tyrrell Duckard, which she had made out of time before her and now reconstructed in her original form.  
“Pikappa ?! But how did you… ”she asked, still uncertain.  
“He was a mutual friend of ours, an almost relative if you like, of the 21st century. Who made sure he brought him back here ... I didn't even want to believe it ... and it's true that I helped you eliminate him, but now ... try talking to him instead ... "she replied, even though with a little indecision.  
"Who are you? And who are you, girl? " was Tyrrell's question.  
“Tyrell, don't you recognize me? I'm Lyla! Lyla Lay, or rather, Lyla Duck, because now I'm married ... and I'm your sister! " she told him taking his hands.  
The droid, as tall as she and her husband Duck Avenger, with short auburn orange hair, in a black dress, was still uncertain what to do ... but it was instinct that made him shake hands with Lyla, with which he felt an unusual heat.  
“So you would be ... my sister? So ... I would be your brother? " was his question, absolutely legitimate.  
“You mean you don't remember me? You don't remember Paperinik, Duckburg,… ”Lyla seemed more tense now, but her husband stopped her.  
“Wait Lyla! Tyrrell is a bit awkward for this reason ... he doesn't remember anything, or at least, that's what Donald and Cobras told me when they brought him back ... I myself, as I told you, could hardly find him. front...".  
And so he told her how, from a piece of blackened metal, Tyrrell was rebuilt from scratch to return to what it had always been, before the dark side took over ... but the positronic - quantum brain had allowed him to elaborate positive memories but that had nothing to do with the future and what had happened ... consequently, he could not remember that it had been terminated by his wife.  
"In the end I decided it was right that he showed himself to your eyes ... and I wasn't completely convinced ..." he told her, lowering his head.  
Lyla took her cheek with her delicate hand. “What are you saying, Nik? Why didn't you want him to come back? " Lyla then asked him.  
"Because ... I was in danger of losing you, my love ..." he told her in tears. Indeed it was: she loved the droid of her heart so much that she feared that even a return of Tyrrell could compromise her relationship with his wife.  
But Lyla had guessed everything. “But are you serious? Nik… ”she told him she hugged him very tightly. By now the superhero had got used to it.  
"My love ... you don't have to be jealous ... in fact, I still don't know how to thank you for making Tyrrell ... well, come together and suddenly we find him here, in our time .. .but you are my husband, the superhero of my heart ... I could never live without you and our children ... "she told him with enormous sweetness, while her tears of dark mineral oil were touching her cheeks and Pikappa's cheekbones, who, feeling his wife's warm liquid, returned kissing her and rubbing his beak on her, before kissing her hard.  
Suddenly they looked into each other's eyes ... before seeing Tyrrell, who had been dumbfounded to observe the scene, when the Duck spouses stretched out their hands to hug him tighter together. This time the droid, always a little uncertain, did not escape and let himself be surrounded by the strong arms of his sister and brother-in-law.  
They took him to their house near the waterfront where they introduced him to their adopted children Raven and Tyler (he so similar in the assonance of the name) ... always with a certain absent air, Tyrrell, as soon as he felt the pressure of the little hands on his pants dark, he tried to hug them under the watchful gaze of Nik and Lyla, who instead wanted to make sure he had really changed ...  
"So you two little ones are ... are you my nephews? ..." he asked always bewildered.  
"I oncle Tyrel ... so you are our oncle...?" said little Raven, still a little struggling to pronounce the correct words, while Tyler was always a bit shy, so much so that he only said a few words, like "... yes Tirl ...".  
"It will be strange for the two of them now to have an uncle, Lyla ..." PK said to break the ice.  
"For now we have to get used to it ... my dear, I too have to understand many things ... if you really no longer have the historical memory of the two of us, we have to ... we have to make sure that it doesn't go back to being the evil brother who was ... "and here she put a hand on her forehead" ... I still can't forgive myself ... "but her husband wrapped his arms around her, reassuring her and filling her with kisses. "You don't always have to blame yourself for it ... but fate often leads to choices that turn out to be negative, but necessary ... and then remember that I gave you a hand, so ... it's also my fault .. . ”He said with a certain amount of self-irony. Lyla returned with a tender smile.  
"You are always so sweet towards me ... I could not have a better husband than you ... and a fabulous father for our little ones ..." she answered holding him tightly.  
Their embrace was seen by the children and also by Tyrrell, who smiled slightly. “Guys, is everything okay? If I did something… ” he asked involuntarily.  
"You didn't do anything, Tyrrell ... in fact, we have to talk a lot, the three of us ..." Paperinik told him. Lyla instead took her children in her strong arms while her partner began a speech about their origins ...

BEEP BEEP ... BEEP BEEP rang on the locator placed on Pikappa's bedside table. "Groan ... but who the hell is it at this hour ... don't they know that working at night isn't for everyone ...?" muttered Duck Avenger unsatisfied after falling asleep.  
"If you want, I'll disintegrate it, love ... basically a squeeze is enough ..." said a sleepy Lyla Duck as she held him tight: on the other hand, being a droid, if he wanted, he could crumble all kinds of objects with incredible strength.  
"Wait, my little one, it's better if I see ..." the superhero told her, while checking that ... there was a strange object approaching from space!  
"Wait a moment! This thing indicates some sort of ship, but what the hell ... ”she exclaimed, dressing up. She too Lyla changed her nightgown into her regular dress, which was pink pants and blouse, lilac boots and red jacket - and bun of her blonde hair - before rushing with her husband to see what it was all about. her. "Let's take Tyrrell with us too, Lyla ..." Nik told her.  
"Tyrrell? But ... and the children? " she asked him in alarm.  
"We have cameras in the house, plus they don't wake up before dawn, and in any case ... we'll be back right away, okay?" he always added them to reassure her.  
After a few minutes, a little uncertain, Lyla agreed. "Okay, but we waste too much time ..." she said as she knocked in the guest room where her droid brother was staying, while staring at the ceiling with open eyes.  
That kind of shuttle wasn't new to the Duck Couple… in fact, it also looked familiar… ”Can you tell me what we're doing here? Is there an alien invasion by chance? " Tyrrell asked, certainly not lacking in irony. Paperinik, in the previous weeks, had had the opportunity, together with his wife, to reconstruct all the events that had led him to be enemies only because he wanted to create with Lyla a company entirely made up of droids, and for this reason his sister had neutralized him, before that would be rebuilt and somehow brought back into the even more evil 21st century, only to be finally annihilated by Double Duck and Kay K (Donald Duck's new girlfriend ed.) ... to then be remade again from a piece of metal through a long and patient reconstruction performed by Cobras (half human and half reptile, strong but good character, Donald's adoptive brother) and by a friend of his computer genius named Bit Chips ... but starting to create a new memory according to the experiences he would have had in his life ... before Cobras himself brought him back to the 23rd century, where, in theory, he would have started a new life.  
Eventually Nik and Lyla would try to make Tyrrell feel at home again, not without some difficulty ...  
"Nik, we know this shuttle ..." Lyla said next to her husband. And in fact on the livery of that opaque white ovoid object there was written in red the initials KD ... initials that immediately brought Duck Avenger to attention. And when he landed and immediately lowered the ladder, they both grabbed their weapons as Tyrrell clenched his fists as he stood beside them, generating an alarm reaction in them.  
"I still know how to defend myself, at least the one in my original program always exists ..." said the orange-haired droid to justify himself.  
"It won't help, Tyrrell, if, as I think, he will soon meet us ..." and in fact, walking slowly down the ladder, he came out of the spacecraft with a black mechanical suit - and a fairytale body - black bobbed hair, a girl with an athletic physique and a grim but determined look, approaching the superhero.  
“... Korinna Ducklair! We haven't met in a long time ... ”Pikappa told her as he saw her in all the splendor of her. Lyla was a little jealous.  
"Paperinik! It was difficult for me not to introduce you ... ”answered the princess of the planet Corona, the place where she came from.  
After a moment of tension, both Duck Avenger and Korinna shook hands, with a hug without too much excess. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Korinna ..." he told her right away. "Indeed it is ... yet if I returned to Earth I had a precise reason ..." before another voice came from inside the ship. "Um, I would be there too ..." ... another girl appeared, this time with long wavy blonde hair, a bit shy in her manner, but which Paperinik recognized immediately. “Juniper! You are there too! " she said from afar. Juniper Ducklair, Korinna's younger sister, also went downstairs to meet up with her old friend.  
Both Lyla and Tyrrell said nothing, just staring at each other.  
"By the way, I want to introduce you to my wife Lyla Lay Duck and my brother-in-law Tyrrell Duckard ..." the superhero told them as he proudly displayed his family.  
"So you are Paperinik's wife ..." Korinna said as she approached her hand, and immediately she felt Lyla's very hard grip, always very icy when someone dared to try with her husband of hers. “Ah! But what ... ”Korinna said.  
"Oh, yeah, I don't know if my husband told you I'm also a droid ..." Lyla replied, very sarcastic. Korinna looked at her in surprise.  
"If you want my brother Tyrrell can also shake your hand in the same way ..." Lyla told her, smiling a little maliciously ... but her brother was instead as if he were walking around. "Tyrrell, are you among us?" said the blonde droid. "Ah, yes ... forgive me, you said your name is Korinna, right?" Lyla's brother said. Even Dr. Ducklair did not remain insensitive to the long and athletic droid ... and in fact her handshake was much more delicate. They both felt a slight warmth upon contact with their skin ... as their eyes met rapidly.  
To distract them, Paperinik asked Juniper the reason for the visit. "The fact is, we need your help, Paperinik ... or rather, if you could help us against her ..." when she was interrupted by her older sister. "You will remember her too, PK ... the Moldrock Horde ..." she said gravely. The superhero became alarmed.  
Lyla spoke up. "Forgive me, but what would this Horde be?"  
"And who is Moldrock then?" Tyrrell asked immediately after.  
The Ducklair sisters looked at them a little surprised.  
"You are right, it is right that I tell you about it ..." Pikappa added. It was then that a long speech began about the rivalry between Korinna Ducklair and his father Everett Ducklair on the fact that, traveling to Earth from their planet Corona, at the time of which he had an accident that made him lose his memory, leaving him in hibernation. to preserve the two sisters, who lost childhood and adolescence ... and it sent Korinna into a deep rage, who thoroughly studied how to extract energy from supermassive black holes in the Universe, because she wanted to expand the boundaries of her planet of origin and at the same time prevent her father Everett from taking over the crown throne (at least it was her impression) ... in all this she was followed, and helped, by Juniper, before discovering that ... "Moldrock came defeated and eliminated by the Black Ray, which Korinna derived after a series of trials on the energy of black holes ... ”Pikappa said. "But it's impossible! Black holes are unstable by nature ... if you really used this ray it would have generated a catastrophic explosion ... ”Tyrrell said instinctively. Duck Avenger and Lyla looked at him with faces of surprise.  
"And how do you know, Tyrrell?" her sister asked him.  
"Yeah, you don't have the air of an intellectual ..." Korinna added always ironically.  
"You know, in recent months, since I was not resting at night, I started reading various scientific books, which I immediately liked ... and in particular on black holes, which is the result of a collapsed star ... but his energy is so powerful that it is impossible even to think of containing it ... and you said that you have found a method ... "  
"Actually it is still effective ... only it needs adjustments ...".  
“So why are you here? To test your beam again? " Lyla always asked apprehensively, though she didn't take her eyes off Korinna.  
"We are here because, apparently, the old Moldrock crime group has decided to create an even more powerful weapon ... a hyper quantum level Black Ray ... I dare not ..." she added with a grimace. . Juniper intervened.  
"My sister told me that the Horde kept that prototype right here on Earth, waiting for it to be activated ... Korinna is sure some Moldrock followers are still here ..." she said sadly.  
"How can it be? The horde has been defeated! I burned the remains myself ... ”Pikappa said peremptorily, but still Korinna stopped him. "According to my detectors, someone is still hiding here in Duckburg ... ready to launch an attack on our planet ...". “Corona, you mean ?! But why against you? " Tyrrell suddenly asked, never taking his eyes off Korinna Ducklair.  
"Why, Tyrrell ... ah, don't you know? ... because my father, from that great genius, decided it was better to steal the best technology from their inventions to improve his lifestyle ... and me and my sister didn't even consider us ... ”she said full of anger.  
For once even Lyla understood her: after all, her condition was not unlike that experienced by her as a droid, treated like a second-class citizen, at least until she met her superhero PK, now her husband for always.  
"So, the gist of the problem is that you have to help us find this very dangerous contraption and neutralize it ..." Korinna finished saying.  
After thinking carefully, Paperinik had a debt to pay to end this story: after all, at the time he had tried to allow the reconciliation between the father of the Ducklair sisters and the two of them, while instead he has always shown himself to be mean and selfish .. . now he had to reciprocate.  
He made a decision. "Okay, Korinna, I'll help you and Juniper ... but on one condition ... my wife Lyla will come too and while we're here too Tyrrell ..." she added looking at her partner and her brother-in-law.  
Who were surprised but also cheered. "Oh, okay then ... but as long as it's not too long ..." Lyla said. "I also have children to look after ..." she added, remarking on her role as mother.  
"I would be very happy to help you, Korinna ... so I deepen my knowledge on the subject ..." Tyrrell said instead, strangely very attentive to her, who limited himself to a cold smile, as they began to board the spaceship for the plan of attack.

"So Tyrrell ... can you explain this to me? ..." Lyla asked him.  
"What do I have to explain, sister?" was Duckard's piqued reply.  
"You've had your head in the air since last night ... and as it happens you have done nothing but give that Korinna sweet eyes ... while at most she was throwing the ice darts at you ..."  
Tyrrell was annoyed. “Don't tell me you're jealous now? Actually, I have to tell you ... I like Korinna Ducklair very much ... and for the first time I feel happy ... and who more than you, who are married, should understand my state of mind ?. .. "the droid answered her again.  
Lyla took the blow: after all it was always her brother Tyrrell, and she too had had some difficulties at the beginning with Paperinik, only to show everyone how strong the union between a human and a droid was ... and not it seemed to her that Korinna was interested in him, but on the contrary Tyrrell was ... that he had fallen in love? "How happened to me and Nik ... what would be strange after all?" Lyla thought. And her brother all this time had seemed like a stranger in a world that was meant for them ... but if he had to start over - she told herself - then it was better that someone else had to take care of it ...  
“Lyla, love… are you all right? By chance Tyrrell did something to you ... ”PK asked, without a mask over his eyes and holding Raven and Tyler in his arms.  
"Nik, I need to talk to you about a couple of things ..." her wife told him as she took him by the hand to discuss it privately.

A few hours earlier

"I don't like that droid too much ... after all I asked for Pikappa's help ... she mustn't be jealous ..." was Korinna Ducklair thought aloud.  
"But are you talking about Lyla or Tyrrell, sister?" was Juniper's rhetorical question.  
"I meant Lyla ... but what's her brother got to do with it?" she asked her almost offended.  
“Come on, don't tell me you didn't notice? He is true, he is a droid, but he has never taken his eyes off you ... and you too occasionally gave him a few fleeting glances ... and in fact he is a really nice boy ... ". Juniper Ducklair was a bit like the voice of her elder sister's conscience, because who better than her knew her strengths and weaknesses? ... ”What are you saying, Juniper? Now you won't think that… ”was Korinna's justification.  
"You're blushing, sister ... and in any case it's only a positive fact ... you too have a human side, don't deny it ... and a droid is bringing it to you ..." Juniper told her again.  
And here Korinna could not say the opposite: until now she had always thought about how to take revenge on her parent for having wiped out a part of her life and her younger sister, also thinking about how to enlarge the sphere of influence of her planet ... everything he could live was lost ... and now the meeting with Tyrrell Duckard ... if it wasn't that he was a droid ... "And in your opinion, Juniper, how could someone like him be near me?" Korinna then asked her.  
“Because you've always thought of yourself, sister! To face dad and Donald Duck, while Tyrrell seems to have good intentions ... I seem naive, but I know you ... you too would like to have a different life from how you had it ... and if you want, I can give you the my support ... ”he finally added.  
Korinna knew that she had to protect Juniper, but then she came to the conclusion that she ... she was her blonde sister who had protected her from herself and from possible irreversible actions that would worsen her existence, more than how much she wasn't already ...  
"You need someone to be next to you ... someone who knows what you want and who always shares it ... and maybe you found it ..." Juniper said again.  
"But if you are there ..." Korinna said instead.  
"I am for you and I will always be there ... what I mean is that you need a man, even if he is a droid ... I hope he can appreciate you in your most intimate side ..." Juniper concluded. Korinna Ducklair sat down in a chair, struck in the soul by the mature words of her sister.


	2. "It's right that I start from here"

After calculating the distance from the Ducklair Tower (which Korinna preferred not to observe) from the Duckburg Science Center, all five decided to enter ... despite the size, the building was clueless, as it was unused for the most part. part of the time.  
"It looks like a degraded environment ... and to say that we also live next door ..." was the comment of the blonde droid.  
"If the Horde are here, then better prepare ... I don't think there will be a welcoming committee ..." was Pikappa's criticism instead.  
"In any case, whoever is in here, not even with us will have an easy life ..." as always Korinna Ducklair was the most resolute as she grabbed her futuristic weapon of hers.  
The interior was the darkest there was, luckily they all had torches to make themselves light ... "Let's split up and look for this hyper quantum Black Ray ... and then destroy it ..." added Doctor Ducklair.  
"I think you could use it to protect your planet, Corona, right?" Tyrrell told her. "It's just advice, of course ..." she added as an apology.  
Korinna said nothing, although the idea was not evil.  
The two Ducklair sisters walked down a dimly lit corridor, while Pikappa, Lyla and Tyrrell went up and down two stairs that led to a dark-looking circular room ... even that place seemed abandoned.  
"Look, Pikappa, but if this thing, what it's called ... Black Ray is here, well ... it sure is going to be pretty moldy!" said the grizzled orange droid.  
"You make the same lines as your sister Lyla ... you start to get repetitive ..." the masked superhero replied annoyed. "She didn't mean to offend you, Nik ... in fact, I think she just wants to ease the tension ..." Lyla justified.  
"Do as you think ... instead look at that thing in the center of the room ... if our vehicle of mass destruction is hidden under that cloth then we are on horseback ..." added Duck Avenger in a tone of satisfaction .. when he heard a shot.  
BANG! ... was warned by the three a short distance away.  
“Have you heard? It came from the top floor of the building ... ” PK warned, immediately standing next to Lyla.  
“But aren't Korinna and Juniper upstairs? We have to reach them ... "was Tyrrell's alarm, but suddenly from a low angle on the south-west area a small being appeared with a weapon aimed at the superhero and the two droids, to which other similar ones were added. he. Immediately the superhero defended himself by firing several laser beams from the shield weapon he always carried with him, while Lyla fired a series of shots from her Timecop weapon at quantum projectiles that generated several explosions from where the Horde had materialized ...  
“I knew there was a trap! They want to prevent us from deactivating it! "  
“Nik! You and Lyla stay here, you can get by on your own ... "  
"What are you doing, Tyrrell ..." his sister asked.  
"In fact, you wouldn't be so cowardly as to ..." Paperinik threatened him.  
"I have a person to save ..." he said as he entered a corridor separated by disused electric doors. “But that's crazy! You have to think about… ”Duckkey said angrily, as he was sheltered behind his heat shield, before Lyla, also surprised, didn't understand who she was thinking about. "You know, love, I think Tyrrell has a heart too ..." and meanwhile they continued to defend themselves and hit the members of the Horde.

"So you finally found out, didn't you, Zantak?" was Korinna Ducklair's rhetorical question as she pointed the weapon at her enemy, a half-duck and half-cyborg being, with a grim and evil-looking face and a face hollowed out by two scars that would have frightened anyone ... but not to the scientist of the planet Corona.  
“Ah! If I had known you were the one plotting against my planet and no longer Moldrock ... I would have wasted time disintegrating you and your whole gang of losers ... Horde, what a name ... just because my father Everett Ducklair she had her dirty interests ... "she added with deep bitterness, thinking back to when her parent had neglected her along with her younger sister ... and only because she didn't remember what role she had to play during her absence from the planet Corona (who has read PK 2 from 2001 knows the plot ed.).  
The mercenary thief advanced on her with a super weapon aimed at her. "Old Everett ... in fact you are right, as a businessman I did not imagine he was so unscrupulous ... enough to think about how to get rich when ... when he could ally with me, instead of going against my plans of conquest .. .evidently fate wanted me to eliminate his offspring ... ”Zantak said, as he began to slowly pull the trigger. "Korinna, be careful!" Juniper yelled at her from behind a table used for protection, but the young Ducklair did not take her grim gaze away from her enemy.  
The tension was at its peak ...  
Then they heard loud noises of gunfire from below, when all of a sudden there was a shot from Zantak's weapon that grazed Korinna's armor and screamed in pain. "Korinna!" instead it was Juniper's surprise.  
"Good! Now it's over for you ... ”but not before hearing strong gunshots from the opposite direction. "You don't touch her, whoever you are!" were the words of Tyrrell Duckard, who, throwing himself on the corpulent being, took him with a series of violent blows that immediately stunned him ... after all, facing a droid was an impossible undertaking (because only his brother-in-law Pikappa knew how facing a droid, on the other hand he is married to his beautiful Lyla).  
"Don't you know that a girl, however difficult temperamentally ... she doesn't even touch a feather?" he ordered on the swollen face, before running to Korinna Ducklair.  
“Korinna! Are you hurt? " Tyrrell asked anxiously.  
A little stunned, she nodded that it was nothing serious ... but strangely she liked a male being to pay attention to her ...  
"I'm fine, Tyrrell, don't worry, ah ..." but he was moaning in pain on her side. "Wait, I'll help you ..." the droid replied very delicately as he lifted her with great ease. Juniper also helped them.  
"We better get out of this place, I have a feeling that ..." Tyrrell said  
"Where are Lyla and Paperinik?" asked the youngest of the Ducklair sisters. In response she heard two loud explosions from below, followed by a familiar voice.  
“Tyrrell! If you're done up there, hurry up! ”. It was Lyla who warned her brother to get out of there. "With Pikappa we have placed some explosive charges that will cause enormous damage and if we stay here ..." continued the blonde droid.  
"If you found Korinna and Juniper then let's get out of here!" it was instead the order of Paperinik, while he took her wife by the hand.  
With Doctor Ducklair in his arms and Juniper in his arms, Tyrrell Duckard moved with a certain speed towards the exit, towards which the PK / LL Couple was also moving strongly, while the countdown was proceeding inexorably ... but behind of them the Horde was pursuing with projectile throws - and a few flamethrowers - and seemed to be gaining ground, when Pikappa from the heat shield released another glowing beam that disintegrated the glass doors, before Lyla threw herself into them to break through , followed by Tyrrell, who never left Korinna for a single moment.

Neither Zantak nor the Horde could hear the explosion of the charges that caused an explosion of the former Science Center in the middle of the night, causing a strong fire that engulfed the whole building, generating other surrounding explosions, this time smaller ... all five members of the group were watching the show.  
“Mission complete, people! Good job!" was Paperinik's reply, followed by Lyla's strong hug. "At least we're all fine ... right?" before they realized Korinna was still in Tyrrell's arms, still unconscious.  
"Korinna ... Kori ... can you hear me?" was the droid's low voice.  
Everyone was waiting for him to recover ... "Please don't leave me now ..." was the thought softly spoken by Tyrrell ... before Korinna Ducklair began to slowly wiggle her eyelids.  
"Ooohh ... what happened? ..." were her first words, while she still touched her side, when she felt a very strong hug from ... Tyrrell Duckard, followed by her sister Juniper. “Look good, sister! We were all worried ... ”the younger sister told her.  
"Well ... I hope everything went well ..." were his first words ...  
"You were right, Pikappa ... Korinna is really a tough nut to crack ..." were instead Lyla's words to her superhero husband. "At least we also agree on this ... but the important thing is that you are okay ... this story must never happen again ..." Paperinik concluded the speech ... while forces of the order and firefighters.

The wound was only superficial, but it was best to heal before it created an infection, which Juniper did right away. What Korinna was amazed by was the closeness of Tyrrell's face ... in so many years she had never had the time to fall in love or to explore her own femininity ... and perhaps it was better to listen to her sister's words ... after all, what did it matter if, instead of a human, it was a droid who divided the life? But if she didn't find out, it was impossible to experience it ...  
There was a meeting in the garden behind the Duck cottage, with the Ducklair sisters' space shuttle in the background.  
"So you decided to go with her ... are you sure Tyrrell?" was Lyla's question, very sad about her brother's decision.  
"That's how it is, Lyla ... for a long time, since you welcomed me with you and told me what I had done, without my remembering it ... I have always looked for my place, in this world or in others .. .and maybe it was fate that allowed me to meet Korinna ... ”he said looking at the older of the two ... and Korinna, for the first time in her life, had a hint of a smile.  
"Tyrrell, you know that you are an important person for my wife ... droid or human does not matter ..." was the speech of Paperinik, always next to his wife, who was very moved by these words. "I certainly can't stop you from making a decision that is still important for you ... as long as you are convinced of it ..." said the superhero, who had just begun to meet his brother-in-law ...  
Tyrrell hugged Lyla, who returned warmly: Nik had no reaction, on the contrary, he observed the scene with feeling, before turning to Korinna. "I don't know which of the two is the more daring ..." but Korinna Ducklair returned with an unusual response for her. "I think we both are ... I guess I have to thank you, Paperinik ... as an ally you are not bad at all ... If we hadn't wasted time fighting each other ...".  
"I too bear my faults towards many people, but I am immensely lucky that Lyla helps me not to make them weigh too much ... and probably Tyrrell can help you open up too ..." she told her in a conciliatory tone. After all it was like this: since he was with Lyla, a droid with a heart of gold, he had better understood her soul, as well as her limits and her strength ... and helped Lyla to accept herself as she was .. .and he could not have fallen in love with a better duck than this (because for him Lyla was a fantastic and beautiful girl, as well as a very faithful wife).  
"I hope so, Pikappa ... maybe I need to understand myself better too ..." Korinna answered him again, always under the attentive and satisfied gaze of Juniper.  
Meanwhile, Lyla and Tyrrell broke apart ... "I will miss you so much, Tyrrell ..."  
"You too, little sister ... and Donald?" he asked Duck Avenger.  
"Tell me, Tyrrell ..." "Always take care of Lyla ... she could not find a better man than you in the whole Universe ... because I could see how much you love each other ..." he said complimenting him. Both Nik and Lyla blushed as Korinna approached him, taking his hand.  
"There is one thing I have to tell you, Tyrrell ... on Corona life is not that easy ... but I will try to make it better for you ..." was the request of the scientist Ducklair.  
"No problem ... I love challenges, after all ..." was the dry reply of the droid, before taking her by the side of her.  
Paperinik answered his brother-in-law. "I know, Tyrrell ... like Lyla there is no other anywhere ... I only live because she exists ..." he said as he blushed in front of his wife, who held him close to her.  
"Um, here everything is ready to leave ... I don't want to seem like a spoilsport, but if you're done saying goodbye ..." Juniper Ducklair said apologetically as he went down the steps of the spacecraft.  
"So, Donald Duck ... if you want, you and your wife Lyla could ..." Korinna said.  
"... meet either here on Earth or on the planet Corona ... in any case, we now know that you are friends and allies ... better than that ..." said Duck Avenger simply.  
"Don't tell me you also have a spaceship ..." Tyrell asked curiously.  
"Not yet ... but my husband is always full of surprises ..." Lyla said sweetly to Pikappa, who replied with a slightly enigmatic look.  
"Anyway, may you and Korinna be happy ..." the superhero finally concluded. So, with a commotion common to all, they gave each other a big and long hug, before the ship of Korinna and Juniper Ducklair and Tyrrell Duckard left for planet Corona.  
Left alone, while the sky began to become clearer, Lyla could not resist and hugged her husband Paperinik, who, now accustomed to his wife's strength, warmly reciprocated. "Nik, oh, Nik ... Tyrrell is gone again ... I miss him already ..." she told him with tears of dark oil starting to fall from her eyes. Her husband kissed her on her cheeks and after her on her lips to comfort her. "You're right, we started to get to know each other better ... but I'm sure Korinna has the right qualities to make him happy, and that he will be able to give her many beautiful moments of serenity ..." he said before looking into his beautiful eyes. her. "After all, he is always your brother ... and if he is like that, tell me, my love ... how much happiness have you given me so far?" he asked her softly. "Oh! My love ... ”Lyla smiled. "I LOVE YOU MADLY! I don't want to lose you too ... you are MY WHOLE LIFE! " she told him even more in tears, before kissing him passionately.  
Paperinik, at least as tall as her, lifted her by returning her kiss, gluing her beak to hers and starting to cry ... for love you overcome everything.  
“YOU ARE MY LIFE, MY SWEET AND BEAUTIFUL LYLA! You fill my soul like no other ... and I'm proud of you, of us, of our little Raven and Tyler ... and also of Tyrrell and Korinna, and also of Juniper ... "but Lyla had already glued her beak even stronger than her husband, as they went back into the house and threw themselves on the sofa without ever losing contact with their toned bodies. And in that instant a comet passed over their heads.

Duckburg, 21st century

The sky was as starry as possible, even if the air was slightly crisp ... on the roof of their house, Donald and Arianne Drake were kissing intensely on the sofa placed on a medium-sized terrace, to enjoy the spectacle of the sky on that occasion ... however, the two of them never knew how to resist when it came to having a fuck, especially if it was to recover from a mission or just because they released their animal instincts.  
While Donny was kissing his wife's face and beak relentlessly, massaging her raven bob hair, she in turn kissed his chest, neck and beak, when Mr. Drake looked up at the sky ... to have seen a celestial body. "Love, what's going on?" Arianne asked him, also stopped.  
Donald Drake stood up to better observe the blue firmament: he thought he saw a glow ... then he felt the warm arms of his life partner squeeze him tightly. “What have you got, DD? Everything is alright?" she told him worried.  
He turned to look at her. "No, love ... it's nothing ... I thought I saw a comet in the sky ..." he justified himself.  
“A comet? Are you sure? Haven't you imagined it, by any chance? " Arianne spoke to him again, touching his cheek with her hand.  
Donald didn't say anything, except ... "I don't know, Ari, I think it was a feeling ... actually, I wanted to be sure there were no other bright stars ... because I have one next to me that enlightens my soul and enlightens my life ... "he replied with sweet eyes. "Oh, my love ..." Arianne told him about her, placing her forehead against her husband's and letting her black hair fall over him. "How much I LOVE YOU when you are so poetic ... you do nothing but make me happy every day, you and our children ... I too have to thank Heaven for giving you to me ..." she added with a touch of emotion. "I LOVE YOU TO DIE, MY GODDESS OF PARADISE ..." Donald murmured.  
"I LOVE YOU MORE, MY PROTECTOR ANGEL ..." Arianne replied with words condensed into a whisper that oozed honey.  
Both kissed with a passion that went beyond the boundaries of space and time, while they threw themselves embraced and united on the sofa, undressing as they did and making love immersed in a magical world of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have to thank Masterofdestiny for the tenacity with which he defends certain characters who do not need changes, but only to improve their existing qualities ... this is why my dedication goes to him in particular, as well as to all those who read these stories (Alendarkstar, CPDLS, ShaynaShepard1 and Zekkkiray)


End file.
